Power Rangers Robo Force
by Supersentairanger
Summary: The Hanoverian Empire has launched an attack on Earth. Five ordinary teenagers will be chosen to become the Robo Force Power Rangers and stop this evil threat. Only the power of teamwork can save us now.


A/N-I'm back. After a year. You'll forgive me? Right? I mean, I am letting you guys submit some awesome OCs for a new story. *Cricket Noises*. Really? Where'd everyone go? Oh, wait, just grabbing a pen and paper. Good. So, expect an update either on Wednesday, if I have some OCs. Or, you know...Wait a week. You know what? Roll the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer-I do not own, and never will own Power Rangers, as that belongs to Saban. The suits belong to Toei. Most of these OCs shall belong to the audience. I literally own 2 things: Some plot bunnies, and my character (Maybe characters).

* * *

So here is the OC form for all the ranger hopefuls out there.

Full Name:  
Nicknames:  
Gender:  
Age (16-20):  
D.O.B:  
P.O.B:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Background:  
Likes/Hobbies:  
Dislikes:  
Ranger Colour (Red, Blue, Yellow or Black):  
Any Special Traits (Powers and all that jazz):  
Portrayed by:  
Other:

* * *

And then a form for any Wallflowers, or people who wish to help the rangers.

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
D.O.B  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Background (Optional):  
Occupation:  
Portrayed by:  
Other:

* * *

And finally, the stars of the show...Wrong card...Sorry. And finally, the villains. The followers of the Hanoverian Empire.

Name:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Monster or General:  
Any Rivalries?:  
Powers/Weapons:  
Voiced by:  
Other:

So, here is m

* * *

y Ranger form. For the pink ranger.

Full Name: Abigail Summer Baliton

Nicknames: Abby or Abs.

Gender: Female

Age: 16

D.O.B: Unknown, presumed to be in Summer.

P.O.B: Unknown.

Appearance: Abigail is 5'5'', weighing 100 pounds. She has a heart shaped face, framed by her elbow length, wavy, chestnut coloured hair-Which she always wears in a side braid. Her eyes are hazel, with specks of gold in them as well. She has a small button nose and rosebud coloured lips. Abigail's skin tone is rather creamy, but it has a slight tan to it. On a usual day, Abby can be seen wearing black skinny jeans, a light pink muscle tank, black cardigan and her favourite pink converse. Apart from her morpher, and a locket, Abby has never been seen wearing any accessories.

Personality: Abigail is a Wallflower, observing things from a different perspective. She is often thought of as a bit of a loner, and is very shy. She has a hard time trusting people, and so spends most her time in trees, watching from above. However, some are cruel, and think that Abby has a disability. That's not the case. Abigail's past is more to blame, she just never lets it show. In school, Abby can be found on the soccer field or in a Music Room. During her time as a ranger, Abby is shown to have a sense of humour. She also starts to trust others around her, and is able to make friends.

Background: Abigail doesn't remember anything until she was 4 or 5. And even then, she doesn't remember her parents. Only her grandmother, Juliet. Other than that, Abigail's childhood was a peaceful, happy one. She would attend Turtle Cove Elementary School during the day, before going to the park or to bake cookies with her grandmother. Just before her 13th birthday, her grandmother suddenly died, and Abby was placed into the nearest Care Home-Which happened to be in Garden Hills. Abigail was alone. For a year, she remained in Care, before being adopted by some married couple. Cole and Alyssa Evans. Apparently, they knew Abigail's parents. Well, at the time Cole was missing. And just a few months into Abigail's new life, she found she'd never meet Cole. Ever. And probably never find out who her parents were.

Likes: Abigail's main hobby is either BMX or Soccer. However, she also enjoys baking, singing and writing songs. She also loves nature.

Dislikes: Her past, death and spiders are Abigail's hatreds.

Ranger Colour: Abigail becomes the Pink Robo Force Ranger.

Special Traits: Abigail, like her mother, can cause flowers to bloom when she sings. She is also able to talk to animals.

Portrayed by: Abigail is portrayed by Kira Kosarin.

Other: Abigail is Allergic to nuts.

* * *

And there we go. So, I might as well get one monster in here.

Name: Poinsettia

Gender: Female

Appearance: Poinsettia's head looks a little bit like a quill, with her body resembling a human's. She is always wearing a black dress and cape, with a blood red belt.

Personality: Poinsettia is probably the most dangerous of the generals, being known to have once destroyed her entire family. She has an awful temper, and is constantly training to get stronger. She is also known to spend weeks looking for 50 ways to destroy her target. Another one of the things she's known for is stalking and tracking the humans. And right now, she could be the Pink Rangers only means of finding her parents.

Rivalries: Poinsettia despises all the rangers, but she seems to hate the Red and Pink rangers most.

Powers/Weapons: Usually Poinsettia fights hand-to-hand or with her sword, however she can also poison people, as her name suggests. She is the general who causes monsters to grow. And Poinsettia produces the toughest monsters.

Other: There is nothing you need to know.

* * *

Trivia: Poinsettia was originally Poisetta, however it came up as a spelling mistake. When looking through the corrections, I came across Poinsettia and decided to use that instead.


End file.
